Ven and Zoia's Rainy Day Of Love
by Ven Waters
Summary: this is a real life story of how i met the love of my life Zoia. We met on that lovely rainy day at school and the weeks following. This is a story i will hold in my heart and soul forever and i wanted to share it with you i hope you like it please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

this is a story of a time in my life when i met the love of my life Zoia.

a simple love story about me when i was going to school on a fine fine day!

Zoia is my girlfriend she moved from russia to florida where i currently live and spend all my time with Zoia, and she is all i think about..all the time (right now even) and this is why I am writing this to share my best story i hold im my heart forever and always, now i will share it with you hope you like it! Be sure to R&R! thanks

-

Ven

CHAPTER ONE ( ONE FINE FINE RAINY DAY)

One fine rainy day on April 22 2008 i was walking to my ruintene bus stop to go to the local high school. One thing i hated was going to school, like many other 15 year old children at that. So when walking there listening to my infinate playlist of mine on my ipod, i reached the rocky surfaced bus stop. Not much time went by and my usual figiting began, i paced, kicked nearby rocks to the street, and somtimes took out my writing pen (all writers have one hehe) and clicked it to death. One thing about my bus was that it didnt show until 30 minuets later everyday, and i always came eairly to enjoy the quite time i loved oh so much everyday. Mist covered most of the streets and faraway sights but everything seemed bliss to me, the sun was blocked by most of it ,creating no heat nor sunlight what so ever. I looked apon the herizon waiting for the bus to show when somthing else appeared in sight, not a huge annoyingly loud screeching bus but a human figure, of course shocking me becuase no one besides me ever came to that bus stop. I peered to see a face, but nothing,blank faced person i said to myself as i continued to stare. Avoiding gaze i went on and sat down, back to the nearby magnolia tree behind me, then continued to pull out my journal and write the usual fan fiction's and personal notes and stories. A small time later a girl stepped closer and closer to the bus stop, paying no attention what so ever i continued to scribble on the journal, passing time i guess i was doing. After a while of complete silence i raised my head to study the new mysterious girl at my bus stop, she was creamy-pale skin girl she was slinder, very slinder, she had on a white botton up blouse and plaid skirt (basic girl uniform at our school) she had a black medium curved bob haircut (somthing similer to xion's hair from kingdom hearts). She was beautiful to me, like a angel sent from heaven to invade my lonely bus stop and tease with the delect beauty that jabs my heart with anxious love. I tried to not stare to much...TRIED didnt work that well, i went back to the scribbling of my journal page when i caught in a glimpse of the new girl staring back at me, my heart skipped a beat and sweat was forming on my forhead, dozens of thoughts overloaded my brain like did she think i was weird, was i dressed funny, somthing on my face?, i rubbed my face in a hurry to regain stubbility, and continued the writing,!!! once again i noticed her staring, nervous tick came back and i welcomed it with open arms and a hotel room. I began to sweat and looked around, i finally stood up and put my book back into the knapsack and stepped along side the young girl. I finally had the balls to turn to her and ask,"Whats up", idiot i thought to myself what kind of guy breaks the ice with Whats up? she responded with a simple," nothing much" twirlling her hair with her index finger, i continued with the bold conversation with the new girl with "did you just move here?" i asked still trying to keep my cool, but failed stared at me and said,"yeah i just came here from russia" she said with a smile

"russia's a cool place" i said ,wanting to slap myself with the stupid response i had given her

she giggled and responded,"yeah its pretty cool, florida isnt that bad i have to say, kinda hot thought" she continued with the conversation "i like the hairdo faux hawk stylin (giggle)" i threw my hand up to my head fixing my hair, one thing to say not to brag or anything people and friends love my faux hawk. I guess i was allright when it came to looks i was kinda tan not much, i had blue-sliverish eyes and slinder body, i always have my hair in a faux hawk and basicly the school uniform to top it all off. SCREECH was all i heard, thus knowing the bus was here. I stepped on moving all the way to the back and sat down in the last seat and stared to the front of the bus, the new girl had sat in the front seat, the bus moved along to the other stops and off to the school we went. The bus finally arrived at the school the rain was stil pouring all over the place and i stepped of the bus into the smoothly poring rain was hitting my bag that was pulled over my head. I finally reached the covered walkways in the hallway by the library. I didnt notice anybody until the LOUD LOUD bell rung directly in my ear, i cussed to myself and went on to my first perioud class Creative Writing my personal favorite class! i hurried along the crowded hallway trying my best to reach the classroom door i turned the courner and ran smack into sombody SMACK! i stumbled backwards and dropped my journal, i bent down and picked up my notebook when i saw two feet in front of me Dress shoes? girl dress shoes, i looked up to see the new girl on the ground from where we had mad contact, she was glowing red in the cheeks, i couldnt blame her everyone was luaghing and snickering at us, i was quite at school all the time and was extremly embarrased at the fact i ran into a new girl that was probably ten times more embarresed then i was. I stood up and looked at the ground papers of drawling and pencils were everywhere, i looked aroud noone seemed to care and continued to walk by and trammple on the papers and pencils. I kneeled down and helped her pick up the papers, she didnt look but said," thank you" gathering the papers she ran off toward my classroom door. I stood up and hurried to my class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(CREATIVE EMMBARASMENT)

i stepped into class with journal tight against my side, i continued toward my desk and sat down setting the journal on my desk i pulled out a pencil and began to right. KNOCK KNOCK was heard at the classroom door i looked up asoomingly so did the rest of the class, the teacher stummbled toward the door and swung the door open extremly fast like he always did, i gulped for i had seen the elegent bueaty step throught the door and to the teacher's desk, my eyes locked on the girl, every aspect of her compeled me in a way that was unreal, like a new birth of my soul was born with every look at her in other words....amazing. She stood there and handed a slip of paper to the teacher, she moved to find a desk and the teacher stopped her and asked her to introduce herself to the rest of the class, i felt sorry for her from what i have noticed she seemed like me in many ways, shy and not wanting to do anything to embarrasing. She shook in place and looked down at the ground saying," hello, my name is Zoia" she continued to look down at the ground. The teacher examined the slip of paper and said," Your from russia, thats a long way from home" the teacher snorted again," welcome to creative writing , do you like to write zoia?", the teacher sat there waiting on a reply from zoia. The classroom was quite, spooky quite, Zoia finally answered back to the teacher," yes i love to write" she said blushing from what it seemed from where i was sitting. The teacher clapped his hands and smiled and said," exellent if you would please take a seat next to Ven over there and we will begin!" Zoia looked at the class puzzled as of who i was. She looked at the teacher and asked," who is Ven?" a yell was heard from the back of the class," The quite stupid writer in the front over there" the class room uproared with laughter at the rude remark from one of the boys in the back, i wasnt popular in my school nor did i want to be expesily with kids like them. She looked at me and smiled and took a seat next to me. She pulled out a black and pink dairy and pencil. The teacher stood up and wobbled to the front of the class, "Ok class we are going to try somthing new today it buda budda! Creative Sharing WHOO HOO!" the classroom snickered at the small joke."Since we are doing somthing new i figured a new student would do just fine, Zoia if you would please come up here!" she stood up and walked toward the teacher.I glanced up from my constant writing and glanced back hurriedly, somone had tapped a peice of paper on the back of Zoia's shirt containing the words "I LUV WRITING HEHE" i covered my face with my hand, i knew she was going into it with the worse type of day. The classroom uproared with laughter once more only this time toward the note on Zoia's back. She turned to see what was so funny i suppose and then the teacher snatched the paper of her back and turned to the class."WHO DID THIS?"The classroom went quite and ignored the question. Zoia's face turned so many different shades of red and looked down, she went to walk back to her desk and stummbled on a bag in the middle of the floor, she fell quick and landed on the floor. The classroom went wild with snorts, withheld laughs and other things in that catagory. I felt sorry for her, but i also know how it feels to be laughed at and teased they did it to me all the time, not for embbarasing things but my ways of not talking and avoiding people all the time "the lonley one". She sat at her desk with her head down, i wanted to stand up and cuss all the other kids out but i knew bell rang and it was time for the next class.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(A COKE, SANDWICH AND A NEW FRIEND)

It was time for lunch, my other class GYM went by faster than i would have expected. But all i knew is that i was hungry and was dying for a coke o cola. I stepped into the lunchroom like always, crowded and seemed like san fransico traffic. I finally found a place in line and waited for what seemed an eternity to get even relitivly close the snackes i grabbed my lovely coke and a chicken sandwich and paid and stepped out of line. I looked for any open tables and thought to myself, this is Velmore High There is no open lunch tables DUH. I walked outside and found my usual spot by the oak tree by the back of the library. I reached my usual spot, expecting it to be empty like always i was shocked to see somone sitting on the bench and of all people it was Zoia. I slowly walked up to the table and sat down plopping my food and bag on the stood up and said,"Sorry ill move, didnt mean to.." i interupted her,' No No your fine" i opened my bag and pulled out my journal. Eyeing my coke that i have been dying for was elgently sitting on the table sweating from the condensation. I grabbed the coke and sipped a bit then sat it down in the original spot. I Pulled out my trusty writing pen and began to write something about birds i think. Zoia Glanced up and asked,"You really write alot dont you?" i looked up, not know what to say i just simply nodded my smiled and sipped her pepsi and asked another question,"My name is Zoia your Ven ?" she pointed a finger lazily."yeah" i said not paying much attention, But globbering my coke. i looked up and asked,"UGH how could you drink pepsi?" i looked at her with a puzzled expression."i was going to ask you the same about coke, and i cant belive your dissrespecting my pepsi like that!" she said in a giggly tone.I laughed at the response she gave me,WOW, i laughed i thought it had been a while since i have done that."Thanks for helping me out back there in the halllway.""No problem" i said right after she spoke.I finished my coke and threw away my chicken sandwich and put away my journal and put on my knapsack and went to walk off only to hear."Nice to meet you Ven" Zoia said waving her arm. "same" i said waving then walking off to my next class.

The hallway was buzzing with hyper teens, they always were hyper after lunch, probably from the local chug 7 's at a time races i always seen.I turned to the corner to my ! i stummbled to the floor dropping everything.I looked up and said,"Watch wher...." i stopped to see Zoia sitting on the floor smiling at again i thought to myself."you know you could just say hey bumping into each other isnt the best greeting hehe" I snickered to myself and stood up, i lended my hand to zoia to help her up. she stood up dusting her self off."thanks...again bye" Zoia said before running off down the hall.


End file.
